1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory apparatus for vehicle information data in which the image data representing an ambient drive condition, obtained by an imaging device such as CCD camera, and the data representing a vehicle drive condition obtained from several sensors are memorized in a memory element, thereby enabling a precise analysis of the cause of a traffic accident and a precise inspection of corroborative data regarding the vehicle's conditions before and after a traffic accident, or a traffic control condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional recording method for recording a vehicle's condition immediately before an accident includes providing several sensors for sensing a vehicle's speed, a steering angle, a brake pressure, an acceleration and the like of the vehicle, to enable an analysis of the cause of the vehicle's accident.
However, according to the conventional method, the information from the several sensors is merely recorded. Therefore, it is difficult to clearly recognize an accident generation condition, thereby resulting in an insufficient analysis of the cause of the accident.